


beside you

by Bitway



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Drabble, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Request Meme, TECHNICALLY hurt/comfort...i think, anyway tasuku take care of yo self
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29236125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: tasugao drabble with hurt/comfort as its theme.
Relationships: Mikado Gaou/Ryuuenji Tasuku
Kudos: 4





	beside you

The last thing he hears before the world is swallowed up by darkness is Gao calling out his name. The image of the other boy running towards him is fresh in his mind, even as his body falls unconscious.

As much as Tasuku wanted to ignore it, exhaustion had finally set in. It had taken over and forced his body to shut down. Unfortunately, it had been during a time when he was scheduled to meet with Gao. Which led him to witness that unfavorable event.

When his consciousness wills him back into reality, he immediately regrets what he had done. Worrying another person, especially Gao, was something he disliked doing. If he wasn't so tired, he would beat himself up more over this.

The sound of snoring snaps him from his thoughts. It's loud and close; Tasuku would recognize it anywhere. Tired eyes open to a familiar ceiling- this one isn't his own. Slowly, his head turns to find Gao beside him.

Now he knows where he is. Tasuku had taken up Gao's bed while the poor boy was on a chair, waiting for him to wake up. Or had been before he had fallen asleep.

His presence is comforting, Tasuku would admit that. It's too easy to recall the nights he had woken up alone in a cold sweat in an empty home. But this isn't his home, and he isn't alone. But...it feels like home. Or how he remembers home used to feel like.

As if to remind him that he isn't alone, Tasuku notices something in his hand. When he glances down, he finds their fingers intertwined. Gao still manages a firm grip onto him even in his sleep. He wishes he had the energy to laugh.

Tasuku takes a breath, letting his head back against the pillow. He knows that he's going to have to explain himself when they're both fully awake, but for now...he'll enjoy this moment.

And finally get some rest too.


End file.
